


Looks Like a Perfect Summer

by makingitwork



Series: And the weather today... [5]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, possessive mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo is Mark's slice of perfection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like a Perfect Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The thing about Eduardo, thinks Mark, is that he's perfect.

Imperfectly, perfect.

Because no one is perfect. Obviously.

But if anyone were.

Eduardo dresses for work impeccably; expensive black suits, slick black ties, his hair neat and orderly, shoes shined, watch glinting, always on time and always on schedule. Mark rarely gets up after Eduardo, but on those Sundays- those rare Sundays, when Eduardo has a meeting that couldn't be any other time, Mark watches him get ready. Eduardo dresses quickly, as though its instinct, something he's been doing his entire life, and Mark thinks that if he ever met Eduardo's father, they may dress as mirror images. 

(Lately, Mark's been thinking that Eduardo's fingers are a little bare. And maybe a ring would sort that out).

'I'll be back at 11:30, then we're grabbing lunch with Chris and Dustin, and then we can come home and relax, yeah?' And he kisses Mark's curls, and smiles, and he smells of cologne, and toothpaste, and something perfectly, distinctively Eduardo. 

And so, as Mark was coding, lost in his haze of numbers and letters and pixels, and a warm hand squeezed his neck, and a can of Redbull and a chicken caesar salad were placed behind him ( _because relationships are about compromise, Mark)_ he looks at Eduardo, who's chatting happily to Angela, he thinks that Eduardo has to have a fatal flaw. 

He searches it. Finds stuff about achilles heels, kryptonite, a character flaw, everyone has one. Well actually, most people have more than one, heroes (and Mark is going to call Eduardo a hero) only have one.

Mark watches him more closely, looking for it.

He thinks at first, it might be physical.

But he's mapped every inch of Eduardo, and he's felt Eduardo shiver and fall apart beneath him.

'Mark, god, _Mark,'_ Eduardo hisses, tipping his head back, shuddering, and he comes with a jerk, tightening so exquisitely around Mark that he comes too. And nope, there's nothing imperfect about that. Nothing apart from beauty in the face Eduardo makes, the sounds he comes out with, the way he curls into Mark's chest and his snores are light and stunning.

 

He's tidy, and courteous and he listens. He makes pancakes and bacon, and likes lounging around on lazy summer days with Mark. He likes swimming in the pool outback.

The sun is shining, and Mark sits on a lounge chair, legs spread out in front of him, laptop on his lap as he codes slowly. Not plugged in, but aware. Eduardo's swimming laps, his trunks dragging down his hips, that bronze, brazillian skin more beautiful than anything Mark has ever seen.

'Come swim,' he calls, folding his arms over the sides of the pool, and resting his chin on them, smiling impishly, forming little dimples Mark wants to kiss.

'I'm not much of a swimmer.'

Wardo pouts 'I'll blow you,' he offers, and Mark hums thoughtfully

'I think you'll do that anyway,' he teases, and Wardo shoots him a grin

'Yeah, yeah,' he pushes away from the wall and floats on his back for a moment. 'If you get in the pool, I will...' he clucks his tongue as he thinks, and Mark watches him, wondering if Eduardo knows him well enough to come up with anything 'I will let you dress me for a week.'

Mark nearly drops his laptop as he scrambles up. 'Really?'

Eduardo grins, and Mark jumps into the pool. 

 

So okay, Eduardo does know Mark well enough. 

Mark dressed Eduardo in soft hoodies, and jeans, and shorts, and ridiculous hawaiian themed shirts, and the four of them go out and get drunk at a karaoke bar, and Mark thinks this is it. this is going to be Eduardo's kryptonite. 

'D'ntwanna,' Eduardo grumbles into Mark's collar. He's quite far gone, Mark's too focused to be anything past slightly tipsy, and god only knows where Dustin and Chris are. 

'Sure you do.' Mark says simply 'you love singing. You want to sing.' He's shuffling them towards the stairs of the stage.

Eduardo moans in protest 'I'm  _shy.'_ He insists, and looks up at Mark with wide, pleading bambi eyes, arms wrapped around Mark's neck 'I love you,' he whispers, and kisses Mark, before swaying up onto the stage. 

The piano is being played by a girl, and when she sees Eduardo, in his Hawaiian shirt and bronze skin, she starts the tune of a Brazillian song, and Wardo closes his eyes on stage, humming, and singing in a different language, and Mark thinks he's actually the most perfect person he's ever seen. 

When the song's finished, Mark helps Wardo down. His brown hair's a mess, and he's far too drunk to actually understand what's happening, so Mark places him at the bar. 'I'm gonna find Chris and Dustin then I'm taking us home. Stay. Do not move.'

Eduardo places a chaste kiss onto Mark's cheek.

As Mark searches the bathrooms, he gets a text from Chris saying that he and Dustin have got a cab back to Dustin's, and Mark grumbles about how he's considered insensitive when they left without saying anything. 

When he heads back to the bar, he sees a tall, bulky black haired guy slow dancing with Wardo.

Though it's not really slow dancing, it's some horrible mockery of it. 

Eduardo's slumped into the guys chest, eyes closed, dead on his feet. And the guy looks so fucking smug, to have caught Eduardo like he's some sort of prize, some sort of trophy, and his hands are cupping Eduardo's ass, and Mark feels sick that he left Eduardo alone. 

'Hey,' he calls, 'get your hands off him.'

The guy glares down at Mark, and nearly growls, and Wardo blinks a little, and spots Mark, and slumps a little more in his direction. The man tightens his hold and Eduardo lets out a squeak, but doesn't fight.

'I said get your hands off him, or I'm calling the police.' Mark's always had a strong voice, a cutting voice, with an edge of steel underlaying it all. The guy glares, but released Eduardo after one last grope, and Eduardo stumbles into Mark's arms, nuzzling his throat

'Markie,' he slurs, and Mark holds him like Eduardo's the most precious thing he's ever had. 

'I have to keep you safe.' Mark whispers, leading them out 'if you're perfect, and I think you really are, it's a raw type of perfect. And humans- humans aren't good with perfect, they  _hurt_ perfect, but I'm not the most human person, so maybe I can-'

'you make me so happy,' Wardo whispers as he's bundled into the cab 'happier than I've ever been. Ever.'

Mark feels something warm start to glow in his chest.

 

It starts as a protectiveness for his slice of perfection. 

One of the few things in his life that keeps him happy. Other than Facebook, nothing can make Mark relax like Eduardo. 

And it normally is protectiveness. It normally is pure, innocent motivation to keep Eduardo safe, to not let that trusting nature ever get hurt. 

But Mark, as he thinks back on his actions, may not have totally been fuelled by protectiveness.

He's never experienced jealousy before. So, it's not his fault that he hasn't recognised it. 

 

It's at a gala. 

And Mark hates them, but with Eduardo by his side, they're not half bad. Eduardo sips his champagne, and leans into Mark's side, as Mark keeps a hand on the small of his back. 

'Mr Zuckerberg, Mr Saverin,' a woman in a slinky, gold dress and dyed brown hair 'it's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Davina,' she smiles, and Mark doesn't like her. Because she looks at Eduardo like he's something to eat, and Mark can picture it in his head. How beautiful the two of them would look together. 

'Pleasure to meet you,' Eduardo smiles 'what do you do, Davina?'

'I'm a marine biologist, I'm Mr Jones' plus one, I'm his sister,' she elaborates as way of explanation 

'Marine biology?' Eduardo hums, and his body language shifts, leaning in more, more interested, and Mark huffs 'so, do you study the effect of the moon on coastal life?'

She seems pleasantly surprised 'I do, the changes in wave height, and the movement of tidal drift-'

'-have you noticed an increase in wave rises?'

She arches an eyebrow, half smiling 'Mr Saverin,' she teases 'are you asking for a biological insight on the impacts of your satellites?'

Eduardo grins at her, and she touches his arm 'I'll send you a report.'

Mark starts tugging him away, and Eduardo reaches a hand up and curls them through the curls at the base of Mark's neck 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing, I just- I didn't want to keep talking to her.' 

Eduardo rolls his eyes fondly, but Mark's getting agitated. 

'Everyone keeps looking at you.'

Eduardo blinks, confused, and he looks around 'what?'

'The guy by the punch bowl.' Snaps Mark tersely, and watches Wardo frown, and look towards the punch bowl, where a tall man with a kind smile is catches Eduardo's eye/ 

'I guess-'

'You can't just  _not_ notice that.' Mark's gritting his teeth 'everywhere we go, someone is always looking at you!'

Wardo sets his champagne down, faces Mark head on 'how much have you had to drink-'

'Not enough.' He and chugs the rest of his champagne. 'It has to be the way you dress. You have to be giving off some sort of signal, you need to make sure people know that you're taken!'

Wardo's face breaks into a smile 'oh my god, Mark, is this you being  _jealous?'_ Eduardo whispers, voice breaking with delight 'Mark, don't be ridiculous, you're my boyfriend, I don't want anyone else, and I never notice if anyone is looking at me, because the only person I want looking at me is you, you idiot.'

Mark crosses his arms unhappily 'everyone looks at us and they know you're out of my league. They know I'm not good enough for you-'

'Mark!' Wardo's eyebrows push together; distraught. 'This isn't you. The Mark I know, thinks he's the best human being in the entire world. The Mark I know, knows that we're meant to be together, and that you're my soulmate.' 

The CEO hunches in on himself 'you need to be protected.' He says quietly 'and people have to know. We should tell the press. So everyone knows.'

Eduardo gestures to their embrace, the intimacy of their position 'Mark, darling,' he teases 'I get the feeling everyone already knows. Our relationship status is public on Facebook, the world knows.'

Mark pouts, and Eduardo kisses him 'let's go home, Mark, you have no reason to be jealous ever, I only want you.'

Mark lets himself be led home, and wonders how on earth he ever managed to get someone so perfect.

 

It's a few weeks later, and Mark sort of regrets telling Dustin and Chris about it, because he can see them practically bursting with excitement the entire day, and he tries to focus on coding, but the ring box in his pocket is a distracting weight. 

When Eduardo comes in at lunch time, Dustin and Chris practically squeal, and Wardo chuckles, heading into Mark's office, shutting the glass door behind him, and Mark watches as Dustin and Chris watch without shame, but Eduardo's got his back to them, so maybe it's alright. 

'Dustin and Chris are being more insane than usual,' Eduardo grins, kissing the corner of Mark's mouth, and setting out their sandwiches over the desk. 

'I need to talk to you.' Mark says sombrely, and Eduardo looks up, seeing the serious look in Mark's eyes, and he flutters worriedly 

'what's wrong?'

'Sit down, it's important.'

Eduardo sits down, hands twitching to embrace Mark 'is everything alright?'

Mark stands up, takes a breath 'I've been thinking about doing this for a long time. Because it's perfect, but it's not quite perfect, okay?' Wardo doesn't say anything, looking up in worry, and Mark wants this man forever. 'I need you to get your phone out.'

Eduardo does so without pause, awaiting further instruction. 

'You have a Facebook notification.' Mark informs him, and Eduardo goes onto the app, and presses on it. 

He sees an alert he didn't even know it was possible to send. 

**Mark Zuckerberg wants to marry Eduardo Saverin**

Eduardo stares at the screen, unable to move, and when he finally manages to drag his eyes away, Mark is on one knee, and he's holding a ring, and Eduardo's phone drops to the floor with a clatter.

'Wardo,' Mark says with a small smile 'marry me?'

Eduardo is staring at him, and Dustin and Chris goddamn squeal from outside, and a blush rises to Eduardo's cheeks. 'You...I...'

Mark blows a curl from his eyes 'you're making me look bad, Wardo. Yes or no. Simple question.'

Eduardo laughs like he can't help it 'Yes, then,' he whispers, and Mark's never seen him blush so much.

'Yes?'

'Yes.' Wardo laughs again 'god, yes please,'

Mark pushes the box towards him 'put it on.'

Wardo's crying, and smiling, and laughing and blushing 'you're supposed to put it on me.' He whispers and Mark sighs 

'Chris and Dustin are useless.' And he plucks the ring out, and Eduardo pushes out his left hand, and Mark slides the ring on. It glints beautifully. 'I was going to get something engraved, but then I thought that- there isn't a word for how much I love you and-'

'Mark,' Eduardo is sobbing, and he drops off the chair and wraps his arms around Mark's neck, and he's so ridiculously happy, and Mark kisses the top of his ear, and Chris and Dustin shoot him thumbs up. 

Mark wraps his arms around his slice of perfection, and hopes he gets to keep it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Prompt!  
> x


End file.
